WHY ?
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: oneshoot about wonkyu/BL/TYPOS/DLDR/NO BASH


**WHY**

**A story about wonkyu**

**.**

**.**

"bagaimana dokter , bagaimana hasil nya ?" tanya seorang namja manis berusia 17 tahun ketika sang dokter tengah memeriksa hasil tes laboratorium yang di jalaninya 1 jam yang lalu

"cho kyuhyun , apakah kau masih bersekolah ?" tanya dokter bername tag , park jung soo

Namja manis itu mengigit bibirnya kemudian menunduk, dia sedang menduga-duga hasil tes kesehatan nya yang tengah di bawa oleh dokter park ,

"wae kyuhyun ? kenapa jadi begini hmm , sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya dokter park lagi,

"kau hamil cho kyuhyun , kau hamil 3 bulan , dan aku tau kau masih bersekolah ,"

"do-dokter park , ottokeh ,? Aku sudah menduga semua ini akan terjadi padaku dokter, apa yang harus aku lakukan dokter ?" kata kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca seakan dia bingung apa yang harus di lakukan nya

"kau harus bicara dengan kekasih mu kyuhyun ," jawab dokter park

"aku..aku..." tangis kyuhyun akhirnya pecah "dokter bisakah aku mengugurkan nya ?" tanya kyuhyun memberanikan diri

"apa maksudmu cho kyuhyun ssi?" tanya dokter park sedikit marah

"anak ini tak punya ayah , ku mohon ..." kyuhyun semakin terisak ,

Dokter park mendudukan diri di samping kyuhyun, di bawa nya namja 17 tahun ini ke dalam pelukan nya , menyalurkan naluri nya sebagai seorang 'ibu' kepada namja yang tengah di rundung ke susahan ini

"stttt... tenanglah kyuhyun-ssi , tenanglah," dokter park menenangkan,

.

Flashback On

"choi siwon," panggil seorang namja bernama tan hakyung

"ah , hankyung hyung , wae ?" tanya siwon

"kau sudah tau jika di sekolah ini ada murid baru ?" tanya hankyung pada siwon

"benarkah ? kenapa aku tak mengetahui nya ?" jawab siwon santai

"uh uh uh , seorang playboy terkenal ini bisa ketinggalan berita rupa nya, wkwkwkwk" ejek hankyung

"yakh hyung , aku sibuk dengan perlombaanku, kau tau aku baru saja pulang dari GP tokyo semalam ," terang siwon

"whatever choi siwon,"

"jadi siapa murid baru itu hyung ?" tanya siwon antusias

"seorang namja manis pindahan dari sydney, dia adik dari ketua osis sekolah ini , cho sungmin,"

"adik cho sungmin? Oh terima kasih han hyung , aku masih sayang nyawaku," ucap siwon

"oh lihatlah si playboy tiba-tiba menjadi pengecut..." ejek hankyung "dimana seorang choi siwon yang notabene sebagai playboy dan juga GOD of SEX yang selalu memuaskan pasangan nya ini ,"

"apa maksudmu hyung?" sebal siwon karena ejekan hankyung

"choi siwon bukan kah hampir semua yeoja dan namja cantik di sekolah ini pernah menjadi partner seks mu hmm , bahkan si kim yoona guru konseling bisa kau tiduri , ah tidak kau bisa mengambil keperawanan nya lebih tepat nya, oh choi siwon," kata hankyung memprovikasi "hanya karena dia adik seorang cho sungmin kau takut ? aigoo choi siwon, oh come on man,"

"kau tau cho sungmin pernah hampir membunuhku karena aku menggoda namjachingu nya , kim ryeowook , aku bahkan sampai masuk rumah sakit selama 7 hari,"

"harusnya kau bisa memanfaatkan perbuatan cho sungmin padamu itu dengan membalaskan dendam mu pada sang adik ,"

Siwon terdiam terlihat memikirkan perkataan hankyung, ya memang siwon masih memendam sakit hati sampai sekarang pada sungmin karena dia membuat nya harus menerima perawatan intensif di rumah sakit selama seminggu, siwon terlalu meremehkan sungmin , seorang namja manly yang bersembunyi di balik wajah cantiknya , dia bahkan lebih kuat dari siwon ,

"kau benar hyung , aku akan memikirnya , jadi siapa nama adik dari cho sungmin?"

Hankyung menyeringai ,

'choi siwon , maafkan aku , aku memanfaatkanmu untuk membalaskan dendam pada sungmin , dia sudah merebut ryeowook dari ku, bahkan kau hampir meniduri ryeowook kala itu' batin hankyung

"cho kyuhyun , dia sekelas dengan ryeowook , kelas 2-2 ,"

Siwon menyunggingkan senyum khasnya , menarik sedikit sudut bibir kiri nya ke atas

"aku akan menghancurkan nya hyung , kita lihat saja,..."

Flashback Off

.

Kyuhyun terlihat sudah tenang,

"kau sudah tenang kyuhyun?" tanya dokter park

Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala nya ,

"hahhh... aku juga seorang ibu kyu , aku namja istimewa sepertimu juga , suamiku choi kangin dia namja beruntung yang sudah berhasil meluluhkan ku kyu , kami menikah , kemudian 3 tahun penantian kami tepat di saat aku menyandang gelarku sebagai dokter kandungan , aku di nyatakan mengandung, sungguh ini suatu keajaiban bagiku kyuhyun, aku seorang namja yang di anugrahi sebuah rahim nan subur di dalam tubuhku,"

"tidak kah kau merasakan kehadiran nya di dalam tubuhmu kyu ? sebuah keajaiban hadir di dalam tubuhmu," tanya park jung soo ah mungkin tepat nya choi jung soo

"aku... hanya ..." kyuhyun kembali terdiam dan air matanya kembali turun

"kau ingin bercerita kepadaku kyuhyun? Aku akan membantumu sebisaku," tawar jung soo pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menatap kedua manik coklat milik choi jung soo , mencari sebuah kenyamanan di dalam diri seorang 'ibu' seperti jung soo

"aku.. hanya hidup dengan hyungku dokter park, orang tuaku sudah meninggal , semenjak aku berumur 10 tahun aku hidup di sydney bersama dengan paman dan bibi ku , hyung ku..."

Kyuhyun sedikit mengambil nafasnya untuk menenangkan emosi nya sejenak ,

"hyung yang selama ini menghidupiku , hyung yang bekerja keras selama ini , mengurus perusahaan peninggalan appa seorang diri, , hyung.. hyung.. pasti kecewa jika tau aku mengandung bayi tanpa ayah ," kyuhyun kembali menangis

"aku di perkosa dokter , aku di perkosa..." kyuhyun memukul dada nya yang terasa sesak ketika menceritakan semua ini , jung soo kembali membawa kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan nya , jung soo menitikkan air matanya,

"apa salahku , apa salahku dokter , aku tak tau apa-apa tentang semua nya , tentang dendamnya pada hyungku , aku benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa , kenapa dia memperkosaku , kenapa dia memberikanku aib seperti ini ," kyuhyun semakin terisak

"aku akan membantu mu nak , aku akan membantu mu , stttt.. tenanglah , ku mohon ,..."

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki kamarnya , di letakkannya tas sekolah nya di atas meja belajarnya , apartemen mewah milik sang hyung masih terlihat sepi , terang saja sungmin akan pulang setelah pekerjaannya di kantor selesai, sungmin mengambil alih perusahaan sang appa setelah jam sekolah nya selesai.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang nya , tatapan nya kosong memandang lurus beranda kamar nya , dalam pikiran nya adalah bagaimana dia mati tanpa menimbulkan rasa sakit yang berlebih dengan membawa aib yang di tanamkan oleh choi siwon di dalam rahim nya,

"aku harus membawamu pergi bersama ku , kita pergi dari dunia ini , kita tak boleh menyusahkan sungmin hyung karena kehadiranmu di dalam tubuhku ," monolog kyuhyun

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya , kemudian melepas semua kain yang melekat tubuhnya , kyuhyun berdiri di depan cermin menatap semua lekuk tubuhnya, tangan nya meraba perutnya yang sedikit mencuat karena kandungan nya sudah menginjak usia 3 bulan

"kau kotor kyu , kau kotor , dan aib ini , adalah kotoran yang melekat di dalam tubuhmu , kau harus musnah kyu kau harus musnah , kau kotor," teriak kyuhyun sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai dingin kamarnya

"hyung , mianhae , jebal ," lirih kyuhyun ketika sekilas mengingat sang hyung yang pasti akan kecewa padanya

Kyuhyun bangkit kemudian di arahkan nya kaki nya menuju lemari nya , di ambil nya sebuah kemeja kebesaran berwana soft blue yang selalu di pakai nya kala dia akan pergi tidur , dan tak lupa di ambil nya sebuah dasi yang dulu di gunakan siwon untuk mengikat tangan nya ketika siwon memperkosa nya, dasi hitam dengan sulaman hangul marga choi di balik dasi itu , kyuhyun mendekap dasi itu ke dalam dada nya,

"aku bahkan tak mengenalmu siwon sunbae , tapi kenapa kau tega menghancurkan ku ? tidak , ini memang harus aku terima , karena hyung ku pernah menyakitimu , benarkan siwon sunbae ,jika dengan ini kau bisa puas , aku akan menerima nya, aku akan menyimpan semua ini selama nya ,"

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah cutter di dalam laci meja belajarnya , kemudian dia berjalan menuju beranda kamarnya , di rasakan nya angin malam ini sangat dingin , seakan kyuhyun bisa merasakan jika diri nya tengah di sambut oleh malaikat kematian,

'cressssss' kyuhyun menggoreskan cutter tajam itu di pergelangan tangan kiri nya , melukai urat nadi nya , darah mengucur deras,

Kyuhyun membelai perutnya ,

"bahkan ini tak terasa sakit nak , aku akan membawamu bersamaku , kita hidup bahagia di surga , tanpa menyusahkan siapapun," monolog kyuhyun berbicara pada janin di dalam rahim nya

Hingga kegelapan semakin melingkupi nya ,

"dingin hyung , sungmin hyung , kyunie ke dinginan , kyunie rindu umma hyung , kyunie juga rindu appa , kyunie ingin bertemu mereka hyung , kyunie ingin di peluk mereka ,"

Hingga mata kyuhyun sepenuhnya tertutup rapat dengan darah terus mengucur deras dari nadi nya yang terluka

.

.

'brakkkkk'

Sungmin membuka kasar pintu mansion keluarga choi , raut wajah penuh kemarahan melingkupi nya, choi siwon yang baru saja keluar dari dapur terkejut melihat kehadiran sungmin

"choi siwon !" teriak sungmin

Siwon menghampiri sungmin dengan tenang walau siwon merasakan ada aura mematikan dari cho sungmin

'brugggg' sungmin memukul siwon tepat mengenai ulu hati nya, siwon mengaduh

"bajingan , kau puas hah ! apa salah adik ku padamu choi siwon ! jika memang kau dendam padaku kenapa kau tidak melampiaskan nya padaku , ! kenapa harus adikku kau melampiaskan dendam mu !" marah sungmin

Sekali kali sungmin menghajarnya , menghajar siwon hingga siwon kembali babak belur

"kau puas choi siwon ! kau membuat adikku mengandung , kau bahkan membuat adikku meregang nyawa !" sungmin melemparkan sebuah dasi hitam yang ketika kyuhyun melakukan bunuh diri dasi itu di dekap nya erat

Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai , di usap nya wajahnya kasar , sungmin tak bisa lagi menangis , di dalam benaknya hanya ada kemarahan yang melingkupi nya ,

"apa kau puas ? apa kau puas dengan semua dendam mu ini ,!"

"dia hanya anak lugu yang dengan teganya kau rusak , apa salahnya , kau bahkan membuatnya meregang nyawa hanya karena ingin menutupi semua aib yang tau torehkan pada nya karena dendam mu pada ku ! apa salahnya choi siwon !"

"apa yang harus aku katakan pada mendiang appa dan umma ku nanti ? aku gagal menjaga adik ku , aku gagal menjadi kakak , ottokeh , tuhan bagaimana ini ," monolog sungmin sembari bangkit meninggalkan siwon yang masih terkapar di lantai mansion nya,

Sungmin melewati tuan dan nyonya choi yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kemarahan sungmin pada putra semata wayang mereka

"kyuhyun , cho kyuhyun maafkan hyung ," lirih sungmin

'deg'

"cho kyuhyun..." gumam jung soo

'plakkkkk' tampar park jung so pada putra semata wayang nya

"jadi kau yang memperkosa cho kyuhyun hah ?" marah jung so

"chagie wae ?" tanya kangin

"tanya pada putra mu ini , aku menyesal membawamu ke dunia ini choi siwon , percuma umma mempertaruhkan nyawa umma hanya untuk seorang anak bejat seperti !" jung soo meninggalkan siwon dengan tangisnya menuju ke kamarnya

"mari kita selesaikan masalahmu dengan appa dengan cara 'lelaki' ," kangin menyeret siwon menuju ruang kerjanya,

.

Flashback On

"sunbae , kenapa sunbae membawaku ke sini," tanya kyuhyun ketika siwon membawanya ke ruang ganti ruang gym yang selalu sepi itu

Siwon mendorong kyuhyun hingga tubuhnya membentur tembok ruang ganti itu , siwon tiba-tiba mencium nya dengan brutal , mengunci semua pergerakan kyuhyun dengan tubuh kekarnya.

Siwon merobek seragam kyuhyun kasar , kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis menerima perlakuan siwon yang sangat tiba-tiba ini , bahkan sesekali siwon melakukan tindakan kasar tatkala kyuhyun berusaha melawan , siwon melepas dasi nya di gunakan nya dasi itu untuk mengikat kedua tangan kyuhyun , kyuhyun pasrah, harus menerima hasil perbuatan yang tak pernah ia lakukan

"arrghhhtttt..." erang kyuhyun ketika dengan kasarnya siwon membobol hole virgin kyuhyun "appo jebal keluarkan," isak kyuhyun

"ughhtttt... ini pembalasan untuk hyungmu yang sudah memukuli ku hingga aku harus di rawat di rumah sakit , akkhhhh,,," erang siwon di kala siwon berhasil menanamkan junior nya di dalam hole virgin kyuhyun sepenuhnya, darah segar mengalir di sela-sela hujaman kasar siwon ,

"kenapa kau tak mendesah hmm, akhhhh..." ucap siwon

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan semua nya sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga mengeluarkan darah , air matanya tak henti-henti nya turun , hingga siwon mencapai klimaks nya , menyemburkan semua benih nya di dalam rahim subur kyuhyun

Siwon meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan keadaan yang masih berantakan , kyuhyun berusah untuk bangkit, memakai kembali pakaian nya yang berceceran , darah segar kembali mengucur dari sela selangkangan nya ,

"aku kotor , aku kotor , ..." tangis nya

Flashback off

.

"seorang choi tidak akan bersikap pengecut sepertimu choi siwon," choi kangin membuka pembicaraan sembari menuang whisky di gelas siwon

"minumlah , bukan kah cara laki-laki menyelesaikan masalah dengan meminum minuman ini ," kangin meneguk whisky nya

Siwon mengikuti gerakan sang appa meneguk whisky dengan kadar alkohol cukup tinggi itu dengan sekali teguk

"kau harus meminta maaf pada nya , dan menebus kesalahanmu ,sudah saat kau mengakhiri semua petualanganmu ini choi siwon , dan bertanggung jawab lah" tuntut sang appa

"appa.."

"kau pikir appa tidak tau semua yang kau lakukan di luar sana ,?"

Siwon menunduk

"kau terlalu kekanakan anakku , hanya karena kau di pukuli oleh kakak dari namja yang kau hamili itu kau sampai membalaskan dendam hingga seperti ini , kau bahkan melampiaskan semua nya pada orang yang salah , dia tak tau apa-apa, tapi kau malah merusak nya,"

"appa sudah memenuhi semua keinginan mu , kau bisa meraih cita-cita mu di ajang balap GP, tapi kau mengecewakan appa mu , jadi kali ini kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatan mu choi siwon , karena seorang choi tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti pengecut sepeti mu !" ucap kangin

.

.

"hyung akan membawa mu pergi dari negara ini , malam ini kita akan ke jepang," ucap sungmin pada sang adik yang sudah 3 hari ini masih tak mau membuka mata nya

"hyung...?" panggil ryeowook

"maafkan aku , aku harus membawa kyuhyun pergi dari negara ini , aku membebaskanmu wookie , carilah kebahagiaanmu,"

"apa maksudmu hyung ? kau memutuskan ku?" ryewook mulai berkaca-kaca

"wookie..."

"tidak ! aku tidak mau ! aku akan sabar menunggu hyung kembali ke korea ! aku tak mau dengar apapun dari hyung ! tidakkk !" isak ryeowook

Sungmin membawanya dalam pelukan nya , " maafkan aku baby , maaf ,"

"ku mohon jangan putuskan hubungan kita hyung aku akan menunggu hyung walau hyung akan kembali 50 tahun lagi , ku mohon , ku mohon,..." isak ryeowook di dalam dekapan sungmin

"tenang lah wookie , ku mohon , maafkan aku ,..."

.

.

Siwon tengah menikmati tequilla ke empat nya , pikiran nya tengah menuju kepada kyuhyun , ya kyuhyun menghilang tanpa jejak bersama dengan sungmin , hampir 3 bulan ini siwon mencari ke seluruh penjuru korea untuk mencari mereka namun hasil nya nihil. Bahkah ketika siwon memohon kepada ryeowook , siwon malah menerima cacian menyakitkan dari ryeowook , siwon benar-benar menyesal dengan semua perbuatan nya , harus nya dia tidak terprovokasi dengan perkataan hankyung , walau pun diri nya tau walau dirinya seorang playboy bahkan dia sudah puluhan kali meniduri semua mantan kekasih nya tapi dia tak akan pernah berbuat sekeji itu , bagaimana bisa dia terlihat bodoh hanya dengan provokasi seorang tan hankkyung

Siwon mengeratkan tangan nya pada gelas martini kelima nya , sedari tadi dia mendengarkan percakapan antara hankyung dan seorang namja cantik berstatus kekasih nya sebulan belakangan ini,

"kau berhasil menghancurkan siwon hannie ?" tanya heechul

"aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu , kau tau dia hampir meniduri ryeowook , namja yang sudah lama aku cintai ,"

"jadi kau masih mencintai ryeowook daripada aku hm ?" tanya heechul , laki-laki yang lebih tua 1 tahun dari nya itu

Hankyung mengecup bibir manis heechul, "tidak , aku terlalu mencintai mu chullie hyung, aku hanya ingin melampiaskan dendamku pada.. sahabatku choi siwon,"

Heechul menyeringai

"bahkan setelah dia berhasil tidur denganku dia memutuskan ku han , tapi , aku senang mendengarnya hancur ,"

Siwon bangkit dari tempat duduk nya , siwon tersenyum tipis , heechul sang mantan kekasih dan juga sahabatnya , hankyung dengan tega nya membuat semua kekacauan di dalam hidup nya

"kalian puas ?" tanya siwon tiba-tiba

Heechul dan hankyung mendongakkan kepala nya, menatap siwon penuh rasa terkejut

"kalian terlalu meremehkan ku , kalian tidak tau tentang keluarga choi di korea ini hmm , kalian sudah menghancurkan ku , tunggulah apa yang akan aku lakukan pada kalian , kim heechul dan tan hamkyung –ssi,"

Kedua orang itu hanya terdiam , menatap siwon yang semakin menghilang ke arah pintu keluar club malam itu

"aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menerima semua ini , chuliie," lirih hankyung

"kau takud ?" tanya heechul

Hankyung menggelengkan kepala nya

"tidak,"

.

.

"kyu , apa kau tidak lelah menutup mata mu 2 bulan ini hmm, kau tak ingin melihat hyung ?" monolog sungmin sembari membersihkan tubuh sang dongsaeng dengan menggunakan washlap basah yang sudah di beri cairan antiseptic

"apa kau bisa merasakan kehadirannya di dalam tubuh mu , dia semakin tumbuh di dalam tubuh mu kyu , bangunlah kemudian kita besarkan bayi mu bersama hyung , hmm ," sungmin menghapus air mata nya kasar

Di lihatnya kandungan sang dongsaeng yang semakin membesar , usia kandungan yang sudah memasuki 5 bulan ,

Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar tempat kyuhyun di rawat

"siapa ?" tanya sungmin sembari membuka kan pintu kamar rawat kyuhyun

Nampaklah seseorang yang sangat sungmin benci datang bersama dengan kekasihnya menyusul sungmin dan kyuhyun ke okinawa jepang

"kau , ! pekik sungmin

"hyung , ku mohon dengarkan dulu ," mohon ryeowook

"jelaskan ini semua wookie !" tuntut sungmin tak suka

Ryeowook mengarahkan kakinya memasuki kamar rawat kyuhyun ,

"siwon hyung tunggulah sebentar aku akan berbicara dengan sungmin hyung ,"

Siwon mengangguki permintaan ryeowook

"aku menemukan mu kyu , aku menemukan mu ," lirih siwon yang kini terduduk bersandarkan dinding di luar kamar kyuhyun

"maafkan aku kyu , aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatan ku , ku mohon bertahan lah , hingga aku bisa menebus semua nya kyu," ucap nya di barengi air mata yang turun membanjiri pipi nya yang semakin tirus

Sayup siwon mendengarkan pertengkaran ryeowook dan sungmin ,

"kau tak ada hak untuk membawa bajingan yang sudah membuat adik ku menderita seperti ini wookie !" marah sungmin

"kau tak bisa menjauhkan nya dari kyuhyun hyung , dia ayah dari bayi kyuhyun , hyung ku mohon siwon hyung sudah berubah dia sudah menyesali semua perbuatan nya," bela ryeowook pada siwon

"itu hanya pura-pura wookie ! dia bahkan berhasil mengelabui mu ! dia bahkan seorang bajingan yang sudah terkenal ! kau masih membela nya wookie !"

'plakkk' ryeowook menampar sungmin

"mian hyung aku menamparmu , aku tak suka kau membentak ku seperti ini ! kekasihku cho sungmin tidak akan pernah bersikap seperti ini , walau aku tau siwon menyakiti kalian terlebih kyuhyun tapi tak bisa kah hyung melihat penyesalan di mata nya hyung , apakah itu sebuah kebohongan !" teriak ryeowook

Sungmin memperhatikan ryeowook sembari memegang pipi kanan nya yang terasa panas

"demi tuhan hyung , ku mohon berilah siwon hyung kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanya pada kyuhyun , aku tau jika siwon hyung seorang bajingan sebelum nya tapi aku benar-benar sangan memohon pada mu hyung berikan siwon hyung kesempatan untuk memperbaiki nya hyung , bukan kah hyung ingin kyunie membuka matanya , hmm , ku mohon," mohon ryeowook sembari menangkupkan kedua tangan nya sebatas dada memohon pada kekasih nya untuk mengabulkan permintaan nya

Sungmin memandang ryeowook sebentar , kemudian di langkahkan nya kaki nya menuju pintu kamar kyuhyun, ryeowook hanya memperhatikan sungmin dengan was was , di ikuti nya sang kekasih ,

"hari ini aku akan istirhat di apartemenku , wookie ayo temani hyung pulang," ajak sungmin

Ryeowook sedikit berlari menghampiri kekasih nya , ryeowook menerjang tubuh sungmin membuat sungmin terhuyung ke belakang, ryeowook memeluk nya erat

"hyunggg... jeongmal gomawo," ucap ryeowook

"kau , jaga adik !" ucap sungmin pada siwon

"go..go.. mawo sungmin hyung..." balas siwon

"nah hyung , aku percaya hyung bisa membuat kyuhyun bangun, tolong jaga kyunie," pinta ryeowook

"aku akan berjuang , bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikan mu?"

"cukup dengan membuat kyuhyun kembali membuka mata nya dan bisa kembali tersenyum ceria seperti sedia kala," jawab ryeowook "aku permisi,berjuanglah hyung,"

.

.

Siwon memposisikan tubuh nya untuk duduk di kursi di sebalah kyuhyun yang kini masih enggan membuka matanya, sudah seminggu siwon menggantikan peran sungmin yang selama 2 bulan ini menunggu kyuhyun di rumah sakit nasional jepang di okinawa ini, sungmin kembali ke korea untuk mengurus perusahaan dan juga mengikuti ujian kelulusan yang sempat tertunda,,

"pagi , kyunie ,ah tidak bolehkah aku memanggil mu babykyu ? dan selamat pagi baby di dalam perut mommy , bisa kah kau bangunkan mommy mu ? dia sudah terlalu lama menutup mata nya," monolog siwon pada kandungan kyuhyun , bayi itu merespon permintaan siwon dengan memberi siwon sebuah gerakan kecil yang bisa siwon rasakan di perut kyuhyun, sebuah tendangan kecil yang sontak membuat siwon meneteskan air mata nya

"terima kasih baby ,, kau mendukung daddy mu ," siwon mengecup pelan perut buncit kyuhyun

Siwon mengenggam tangan kyuhyun , di tatap nya kyuhyun yang masih saja betah menutup mata nya selama 2 bulan ini,

"kyu , maafkan aku , bangunlah kyu aku akan kemudian pukulah aku sesukamu , atau kau bisa membunuhku jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkan ku , ku mohon kyu bangunlah ," monolog siwon sembari menghapus air mata nya

"kau bisa merasakan nya tadi , baby menendang perutmu , sebuah keajaiban , kau namja ajaib yang pernah aku temui , lihat karena perbuatan bejat ku kau mengandung darah dagingku ," siwon menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam diam , mengingat kembali segala perbuatan nya yang telah memporak porandakan kehidupan kyuhyun "umma marah padaku , umma menamparku , itu memang pantas aku terima , aku baru tau jika kau adalah salah satu pasien umma ku , kau bahkan memohon pada umma ku untuk membantu mu mengugurkan bayi ini, apa kau marah pada umma ku karena tak bisa membantu mu kyu?" siwon kembali menangis, tanpa siwon sadari kyuhyun mendengar semua perkataan siwon ,, air mata nya turun tanpa siwon sadari

"bangunlah ku mohon , pukul aku sepuasmu kemudian bunuhlah aku kyu , ku mohon , bangunlah baby , bangunlah , hukum aku sesukamu , buat aku tersiksa , bukan justru kau yang menyakiti dirimu seperti ini kyu , ku mo..ho..nnnn..." siwon terisak

'aku bahkan sudah bangun siwon hyung , hanya saja aku belum siap untuk melihatmu , bahkan aku mendengar ketika sungmin hyung bertengkar dengan wookie, aku juga mendengar semua penyesalan mu , kenapa sekarang hyung , kenapa kau baru datang sekarang , kenapa setelah aku sekarat kau menyadari semua tindakan mu,?' bathin kyuhyun

.

Kyuhyun terduduk di sebuah taman yang di kelilingin bunga lily yang tengah bermekaran, di pejam kan mata nya sembari menghirup aroma harum bunga lily ,

"aku merasa damai , indah sekali taman ini," lirih nya

"chagie..." panggil namja cantik pada kyuhyun yang tengah asik menikmati suasana taman lily ini

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala menuju sumber suara yang memanggil nya, senyum manis kyuhyun yang hilang 5 bulan terakhir ini terkembang sempurna

Namja cantik bernama cho donghae mendudukan diri nya di samping 'putra bungsu nya'

"umma..." lirih kyuhyun

"kau suka taman nya?" tanya donghae

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya antusias menjawab pertanyaan sang umma

Kyuhyun menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang umma ,

"aku merindukan aroma menenangkan umma yang seperti ini, sangat menenangkan umma, aku sangat merindukan umma ," isak kyuhyun

Donghae menyunggingkan senyum nya tangan nya membelai surai madu sang putra bungsu

"umma juga merindukan mu chagie. Sangat merindukan mu, kalian tidak sering bertengkar lagi kan ?" tanya donghae

"tidak umma , kyu dan min hyung tidak pernah bertengkar , kyu anak baik umma ,"

"haha , umma percaya karena umma bisa melihatnya dari atas sana , baby... umma tau kau sangat menderita dengan keadaanmu sekarang ini,"

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukan nya dengan sang umma

Donghae mengarahkan tangan nya untuk membelai perut buncit kyuhyun ,

Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya , di dalam hati kecil nya kyuhyun mulai menyayangi janin yang sekarang tumbuh menjadi bayi di dalam tubuh ajaib nya

" ..mmaaa.. akk..kuuu..."

"sttt... umma akan membantu mu untuk meringankan penderitaanmu chagie ," ucap donghae kepada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala nya memandang tepat ke dalam manik mata sang umma ,

"umma tau chagie kau sangat membenci keadaanmu , terlebih pada ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung ini chagie ," kata donghae dingin

"kau bisa merasakan penyelesalan nya chagie , dia begitu menyesali perbuataan nya ,"

Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan kepala nya

"umma tau kau akan sulit menerima keadaanmu yang seperti ini chagie , umma akan meringankan kesulitan mu seperti apa yang hati inginkan,"

"biarkan umma membawa bayi mu bersama umma,"

Kyuhyun seketika memeluk kandungan nya posesif saat mendengar ucapan umma nya,

"andwe umma," lirih kyuhyun

"wae chagie ? bukan kah kau cukup terbebani , kau bisa memulai kehidupan mu yang baru tanpa beban sedikitpun chagie, umma dan appa mu akan memberikan kehidupan yang layak serta kasih sayang yang melimpah untuk bayi mu ini,"

"andwe umma andwe , ku mohon ..."mohon kyuhyun dengan isakkan nya

Donghae membelai perut buncit kyuhyun, kyuhyun ingin menghindar namun kyuhyun seakan tak memiliki tenaga sedikitpun

"umma ku mohon ," isak kyuhyun

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di perut nya

"arrgghhhhttt.. umma ku mohon jangan umma , aku menyayangi bayi ini , aku memang bodoh umma , aku memang bodoh , ugghhh.. jebal umma..." isak kyuhyun di tengah kesakitan nya

"aku .. sudah memaafkan perbuatan siwon hyung , umma ku mohon.. jangan bawa bayiku ,..aarrggghhhttttt.. sakit umma , jebal ummaa..."

"hae-ya..." seketika donghae menghentikan kegiatan nya, ketika seseorang memanggil namanya

Kyuhyun sedikit merasa lega , rasa sakit itu menghilang ketika sang umma menghentikan kegiatannya

"jangan chagie ," pinta seorang namja yang memanggil donghae

Donghae tersenyum

Namja tadi menghampiri kyuhyun yang tengah mengatur nafasnya , di bawanya kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan namja itu

"appa merindukan mu chagie ," ucap namja bernama cho kibum

Kyuhyun terisak hebat

"hiduplah dengan baik , mulai lah kehidupan baru mu dengan bahagia , maafkan semua orang yang menyakitimu chagie ,"

"appa.. appa... maafkan kyuhyun,"

.

"dokter bagaimana keadaan adik ku , cepat katakan !" tuntut sungmin pada dokter yang menangangi kyuhyun,

Satu jam yang lalu ketika siwon baru saja kembali membeli makanan , siwon mendapati kyuhyun dengan tubuh mengalami tremor hebat dan dengan nafas yang tersengal

Siwon terduduk di kursi tunggu di depan kamar kyuhyun , keadaan nya sangat kacau ,

"tuan tenanglah , tuan cho tidak apa-apa , kalian bisa menjenguk nya , hanya satu rahasia yang selama ini tersembunyi akhirnya terkuak , tuan kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah bangun sejak seminggu yang lalu , entah apa yang membuat tuan kyuhyun seperti itu , kalian yang tau , saya permisi dulu tuan," pamit dokter itu

Siwon mencerna semua perkataan sang dokter , kyuhyun sudah siuman sejak seminggu yang lalu , berarti sejak siwon menggantikan posisi sungmin untuk menjaga nya, siwon menertawakan dirinya sendiri

'bahkan kau tidak sudi melihatku , kau memilih untuk tetap menutup matamu, yah aku memang pantas menerima semua ini kyuhyun, aku akan pergi dari kehidupan mu , tapi sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melepaskan mu walau aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan nanti nya,' batin siwon

"hyung..." panggil ryeowook memecah lamunan siwon

"wookie ," sahutnya

"kau tidak masuk , kau pasti sangat senang kyuhyun sudah siuman,"

"hmmm kau benar wookie , aku sangat senang,"

"terima kasih hyung , aku tau kau akan membuktikan ucapan mu,"

Siwon menggenggam tangan mungil ryeowook, "terima kasih sudah membantuku wookie ,"

.

Siwon menatap kyuhyun yang kini tengah tertidur sembari memeluk boneka pemberian sungmin , senyum tipis nya terulas melihat kyuhyun yang akhirnya kembali membuka matanya setelah 2 bulan dia tertidur, walau kyuhyun harus membohongi banyak orang karena kebohongan nya

Siwon meraih tangan mungil kyuhyun, kemudian mencium nya berulang

"maaf , maaf , maaf..." lirih siwon

Kyuhyun mendengar perkataan siwon

Siwon mengarahkan tangan nya untuk membelai perut buncit kyuhyun

"maaf kyu maaf , aku merusak kehidupan mu , ku mohon jagalah bayi ini , ku mohon jangan membenci nya , aku berjanji aku akan menghilang dari kehidupan mu," siwon mulai terisak

"bencilah aku kyu jangan pernah memaafkan aku ," siwon menghapus air matanya kasar "hahhh.. hiduplah dengan baik , aku pergi ," siwon beranjak menuju pintu keluar , namun tiba-tiba langkah nya berhenti ketika mendengar untuk pertama kali nya kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara nya

"kau bilang aku boleh memukuli mu sepuasnya ,? Kau bahkan mengijinkan ku untuk membunuhmu ? wae , kenapa sekarang kau akan meninggalkan ku siwon sunbae !" ucap kyuhyun dingin,

Kyuhyun menuruni ranjang nya , di hampiri nya siwon yang masih diam membatu dengan posisi membelakanginya

kyuhyun membalikan tubuh siwon untuk menghadap pada nya

'plakkkkkk' kyuhyun menampar pipi siwon keras , bisa di lihatnya darah segar mengucur di sudut bibir kanan nya

Kyuhyun menangis

"kau bilang kau menyuruhku membencimu ? aku bahkan sudah membencimu ketika kau memperkosaku !" teriak kyuhyun

Kyuhyun terisak

"sekarang kau akan pergi , meninggalku dan aegya ! dimana perasaan mu ! kau sudah memberiku aib ! sekarang kau ingin menambah semua penderitaanku dengan membesarkan anak ini tanpa ayah ! di mana perasaanmu choi siwon !"

Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai, kaki nya tidak kuat menopang tubuh nya tiba-tiba

"aku membencimu choi siwon , aku membencimu !" teriak kyuhyun

Siwon membawa kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan nya

"maafkan aku kyuhyun , maafkan aku ,"

Kyuhyun memukuli dada siwon , hingga pukulan itu semakin melemah seiring tangisan yang semakin terisak

.

.

Siwon menggenggam tangan kyuhyun erat ketika mereka berada di depan altar sebuah gereja, dengan pakaian yang tidak begitu mewah , dan hanya di hadiri oleh sungmin,ryeowook dan kedua orang tua siwon, siwon hanya menggunakan stelan jas sederhana berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna senada, sedang kyuhyun hanya menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam kain,

"kalian sah menjadi suami istri," ucap sang pendeta di saat siwon dan kyuhyun selesai mengucapkan janji sebagai suami istri "silahkan mencium istri anda siwon ?"

Siwon mencium kening kyuhyun ,

"bolehkah aku mulai mencintai mu , ibu dari anak ku ?" ijin siwon

Kyuhyun menatap siwon , mencari kesungguhan siwon lewat manik mata hitam kelam siwon

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, kemudian siwon membawanya ke dalam pelukan nya

"aku mencintaimu kyu , maafkan semua kesalahanku , ku mohon , kita buka lembaran baru kita , dengan keluarga kecil kita nanti,"

'umma , appa lihat aku akan memulai kehidupan baru ku , walau ini sangat sulit umma appa aku akan menjalani nya , belajar mencintai ayah dari bayiku dan juga belajar tentang arti kehidupan ini lebih jauh lagi , umma appa terima kasih , terima kasih untuk semua nya , aku akan menjaga cucu kalian dengan baik , aku akan bahagia aku janji,' batin kyuhyun

'appa benar, sudah waktunya aku mengakhiri petualanganku , sikap kekanakan ku dan semua keburukan ku dulu sudah terkubur sejak appa menyadarkan ku , appa aku berjanji akan membahagiakan kyuhyun , terutama umma , berkat tamparan umma anak nakal mu ini sadar , appa umma terima kasih selalu mendukungku selama ini , aku berjanji akan membahagiakan kyuhyun dan juga kalian ,' batin siwon

.

4 bulan kemudian...

"hyung , sakit ..." aduh kyuhyun

"umma , ottokeh , kyuhyun apa sudah akan melahirkan ," tanya siwon pada sang umma

"diam lah choi siwon , umma sedang memeriksa kyuhyun,"

"tapi umma ,"

"diam atau umma sumbat mulutmu dengan kapas ini," ancam jung soo pada sang putra tunggal

Siwon seketika terdiam

"kau sidah siapa chagie , kau akan segera melahirkan," ucap jung soo menenangkan

"umma , ini sakit sekali ," tangis kyuhyun karena merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat itu "siwon hyung ku mohon jangan kemana-mana , aku takut ," isak kyuhyun mengenggam tangan siwon erat

"tidak baby hyung disini hyung tidak akan kemana-mana,"

"ikuti aba-aba umma , sekarang dorong ..." ucap jung soo

"euughhhhhhtttt...hah..hah... sakit umma ," erang kyuhyun

"sabarlah chagie , kau harus berjuang , bukan kah kau ingin melihat baby mu , nah sekarang dorong lebih kuat lagi , sekarang..." kembali jung soo menyemangati kyuhyun

"kau bisa baby kau bisa," siwon ikut menyemangati

"hyunngggg... sakitt... aarrgghhttt... hosh hosh ... akkkhhhhhh,"

"sedikit lagi chagie , kepala baby mu sudah terlihat dorong lebih keras baby ,,," jung soo menyemangati

"uuhhgggghh,,, aku mencintaimu hyung ... aaaaarrghhhtttttt..." teriak kyuhyun, tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara bayi yang sudah 9 bulan ini mereka tunggu kehadirannya

Siwon mengecup kening kyuhyun , dia sangat bahagia karena mendengar untuk pertama kali nya kyuhyun membalas pernyataann cinta nya

"kyuhyun , lihat kalian mendapatkan bayi laki-laki , lihatlah dia mirip sekali dengan siwon," kata jung soo "kau akan menggendongnya setelah kau di pindahkan ke kamar rawatmu chagie , biarkan perawat itu membersihkan lukamu dulu,"

"gomawo umma," ucap kyuhyun

"kami harusnya yang berterima kasih chagie , istirhatlah dengan baik,"

"hyung ," lirih kyuhyun

"kenapa menangis hyung?"

"aku bahagia baby , gomawo ," siwon memeluk kyuhyun

"hmmm , terima kasih juga sudah menjaga ku , dan terima kasih sudah mencintaiku hyung ,"

.

"kalian sudah menyiapkan nama untuk baby kalian?' tanya sungmin

"hmmm, siwon hyung sudah menyiapkan nya," jawan kyuhyun di tengah kegiatan nya menyusui bayi yang usia nya belum genap sehari itu

"choi sikyu, gabungan antara namaku dan kyuhyun, bagaimana menurutmu kyu," tanya siwon

"hmm , hyung itu sangat bagus , gomawo..."

'liat umma appa , aku menjaga sikyu dengan baik, terima kasih umma appa' lirih kyuhyun dalam hati

'bahagia lah kyu , umma dan appa menyayangimu,'

.

.

Fin


End file.
